land_of_the_forsakenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanic
The Mechanic : The various races that were forced together by the Great Fusion all left behind a technological legacy of sorts, with even the most archaic of them having a basic understanding of machinery. Although much of their progress and development was destroyed when it fused together with the other worlds, there still remains traces of the machinery each race had created in it's long lifespan. Those who specialize in finding and researching this lost technology have slowly come together, forming into an organization that calls themselves The Mechanics. Play Style ''- The mechanic is one of the few classes that can fill just about any party role, allowing a player to defend teammates one turn and then provide extra damage against on oncoming horde the next. The mechanic is a good class for players who aren't sure what type of hero they want to be, or just like being all around helpful. ''Weapon Specialty - Any time their SAM frame is overcharged, the mechanic gains the ability Power Conduit, ''which causes all weapon attacks to deal shock damage. ''Skill Bonus ''- Mechanics are always digging up new technology, giving them a good idea of how the land settles and how valuable artifacts really are.. This gives them a +1 bonus to all Appraisal and Geography rolls. ''Alignment ''- Due to their dedication to machines rather than other people mechanic's are often neutral, but can take on any non-evil alignment. ''Hit Points ''- The mechanic starts with 14 hit points, and gains 1d6 HP per level. ''Base Fortitude Save - 2 Base Reflex Save - 1 Base Will Save - 2 Armor Type - ''The Mechanic starts with the Medium Armor Proficiency feat. ''Movement ''- The mechanic class has a base movement of 30 feet. Pros and Cons ''Advantages ''- The mechanic class offers a player a variety of team roles instead of focusing hard on doing one thing. This means that a mechanic player has room to be more versatile and helpful to their party by assisting in whatever manner is best suited to each individual situation. The ability to fortify armor or self heal in a pinch also makes the mechanic class useful for situations where a player finds they need the extra survivability in a snap. ''Disadvantages ''- While diverse, the mechanic also lacks the hard focus on a single purpose that most other classes have. This means that a mechanic player has to be able to think quickly and adapt as they go since their role is not pre-determined and they will have to decide in which manner they will be most useful to the team. Right Tool For The Job The mechanic always has their trusty toolkit lying around for an emergency, filled with numerous contraptions and inventions of various use. Level 1 The mechanic gains the ''Magiarc Gauntlet, ''a handy tool that generates a constant electric charge around it. The gauntlet will gain 1 charge per turn, up to a total of 2 + the mechanic's current level. If an object or person is struck with the gauntlet, it will deal 1d4 shock damage for each charge it has built up, which in turn expends all charges. Level 2 Gains the ''Pyroclaustic Gel ''tool, which allows the mechanic to throw a jar of viscous liquid, that ignites with the air upon hitting a target and dealing 1d6 fire damage to them per turn for 3 turns. Level 3 Gains 4 stat points Level 4 Gains the ''Magnetic Barrier ''ability. The mechanic uses charges from their magiarc gauntlet to create a field around them that will repel melee attacks at the cost of 2 gauntlet charges per attack blocked. Level 5 Gains 2 skill points Level 6 Gains access to prestige class level 1 Level 7 Gains the skill ''Dismantle. Any time the mechanic makes a successful attack upon a mechanical target, it loses 1 armor and takes an additional 1 + the mechanics intelligence modifier in bonus damage. Level 8 Gains 4 stat points Level 9 Gains access to prestige class level 2 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Gains access to prestige class level 3 Level 13 Gains 2 skill points Level 14 Level 15 Gains 4 stat points Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Gains 2 skill points Level 19 Level 20 SAM Wise ''- The mechanics main means of deployment on the battlefield is with the help of their Strategic Articulating Mechanism Frame, or SAM for short. It has three different modes, each with it's own benefits and abilities. Shield configuration allows the mechanic to endure large amounts of damage and withstand enemy fire, while the rail configuration gives them additional firepower. Finally, there's the medic configuration, which gives the mechanic the ability to keep their team members alive and help them through tough times. Changing the frame from one configuration to another costs the mechanic 1 turn. ''Play It Again, SAM! ''- The SAM frames were built to be adaptive, upgradeable, and react to the constant flow of magic in the world. In order to help supplement some of it's more complex systems, science was melded with sorcery to produce more efficient results. Because of this, the frame will sometimes absorb nearby magic into it's capacitors, which a wise mechanic can then utulize for their own puproses. At the cost of 3 power charges, the SAM frame can duplicate any spell that a teammate or NPC cast within the last 5 rounds. The duplicated spell will function in the same manner as the original spell cast. ''I Shall Call Him....Mini-Me! - The mechanic can drop a miniature frame with a basic AI at any time. However the frame is immobile so it will remain in place until moved again. Once deployed, the frame will automatically perform specific actions based on what sort of attachments it was equipped with. Go Juice ''- The mechanic can inject themselves or a teammate with the G04-1T serum up to 3 times a day, giving the affected person an extra combat action on their next turn. However once that turn has ended, the effected person will suffer 10% of their current HP in damage due to chemical side effects. ''We're Going Full Auto - Upon reaching level 11, the mechanic learns the ability Bullet Spray. ''Any time the mechanic makes a successful attack using a firearm weapon, they deal half the damage to any enemies within 5 feet of the main target. ''Not So Tactical ''- Once a mechanic reaches level 20, they gain the ability ''Nuclear Option. The mechanic fires a high yield rocket secreted inside their frame, dealing massive area damage. After targeting either an enemy or a specific location, the mechanic rolls 1d20. If the result is 18 or higher, then all non-lengendary enemies within a 20 foot radius of the target zone are instantly killed. If the resulting roll is under 18, then all enemies within the zone take half their current HP in fire damage, instead. Legendary creatures will take fire damage equal to 15% of their current HP regardless of the roll result. This ability can be used only once per day. The Engineer : Some mechanics take serious pride in their SAM frame, improving and customizing it to make it stand out from others in their organization. For these engineers, calling their frame a piece of trash is pretty much the fastest way to find death. The engineer prestige gives the mechanic some new options for offense as well as an ability to revive fallen teammates. : Leveling Bonuses *Increases the number of times Defribilator can be used by 1 per day. *Increases the strength roll bonus by +1. *Increases the number of times Ol' Betsy can be fired by 1 per day. Prestige Bonuses Clear! ''- The mechanic can use the power running through their frame to ressucitate an ally who's in critical condition. Using Defribilator costs 5 power charges and restores any teammate to 2 HP. ''Do You Even Lift? ''- The mechanic's frame is upgraded with a heavy lifting arm, which gives them a +1 bonus to all strength based rolls. This also allows the mechanic to pick up any small or medium sized target and hold them in place unless they make a successful evasion roll. ''Death From Above ''- Using leg augmentors in their frame, the mechanic leaps into the air, coming down at a designated position within 35 feet. Upon landing, all small and medium targets within 10 feet are knocked over, preventing them from taking any actions that turn. Large targets are stumbled, preventing them from making a movement action that turn. ''Ol' Betsy - The mechanic has fitted an old relic they dug up once to their frame, an ancient weapon that has never failed them before. The mechanic may choose only 1 damage type that Ol' Betsy uses. * Piercing Laser ''- Ol' Betsy fires a laser in a straight line that penetrates through anything in it's path up to a maximum distance of 20 feet away. This deals 1d20 damage to anyone hit, with a minimum damage of 5. * ''Explosive Round ''- Ol' Betsy fires a charge up to 30 spaces away that explodes upon impact with a solid object or upon reaching maximum distance. The detonated charge deals 1d10 + 3 damage to anyone within 15 feet of the explosion. * ''Vulcan Cannon ''- Ol' Betsy unloads a hail of bullets at a range of up to 20 feet, dealing 1d6 times 4 damage to the target and anyone else within 10 feet. * ''Single Shot ''- Ol' Betsy fires a single powerful shot up to 40 spaces away, dealing 50% of the targets maximum HP in damage. The Inventor : Mechanics are already known for being eccentric, but some take it a step further. Not simply content to just find the technology of the old worlds, inventor's do everything they can to make new technology using old and modern ideas alike. The inventor prestige gives the mechanic improved tanking abilities as well as a small assortment of gadgets to deal with problems. Leveling Bonuses *Can create 1 additional gadget per day. *Increases the duration of the steam fog by 1 turn. *Increases the distance the mechanic can dash by 5 feet. Prestige Bonuses ''Automated Armor ' '''- Not content with just the standard protection their frame offers, the mechanic has redesigned their SAM to fully surround them in heavy metal plates at times of danger. Whenever entering combat, the mechanic automatically gains a +2 armor bonus. ''Tinkering Madman ''- The mechanic combines old artifacts they found with modern day knowledge, creating a slew of new inventions for a variety of tasks. Constructing these gadgets takes time, however, and there's only so much time in the day to make more. The mechanic can make 2 inventions per day. ''Vented - The mechanic's frame can open numerous steam ports, allowing it to fully vent all the heat that's been built up from the engine running. This releases a massive fog of steam that will cause all enemies within 20 feet to suffer a -3 penalty on all attack rolls for 2 turns. ''Mega-thrusters Are Go! ''- The mechanic's SAM engages a number of small jet boosters, allowing the mechanic to move quickly. Like really quickly. The mechanic can dash up to 20 feet, arriving at the targeted location so fast this movement counts as a free action. This ability can be used up to 3 times a day.